Specific Absorption Rate (SAR) testing is a requirement for mobile and portable radio transmitters. Governments around the world require that any wireless device should be evaluated to meet the radio frequency (RF) exposure limits set forth in the governmental SAR regulations. Specific Absorption Rate is the unit of measurement for the amount of radio frequency absorbed by the body when using a wireless device. SAR testing is performed by using phantoms to simulate a human head or body.
Common SAR test systems are designed to have a manual test layout. This requires test operator to manually enter values to test software and operate the base station simulator to establish a call to the equipment under test (EUT). Some systems have robotic elements such as movable measurement probes which can be placed in various parts of the phantom.